


Happy

by PixelByPixel



Series: Tumblring Tumbleweeds [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But no actual Lucifer, Dan is a good friend, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Honeymoon, Slice of Life, established deckerstar, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelByPixel/pseuds/PixelByPixel
Summary: Dan brings Chloe her mail (and their daughter) upon her return from her honeymoon.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of some ficlets that I posted to Tumblr; hopefully, there will be more. They are unrelated and (at least so far) complete in themselves; this is not technically a series. My goal with these stories was just to write, without obsessing too much about details or editing, and see what comes out.
> 
> This particular fic was inspired by a conversation on Tumblr about Chloe changing her name upon marrying Lucifer.

"You look good. Happy."

Chloe turned back to Dan, resisting the urge to call Trixie back for just one more hug. Missing her daughter had been the one negative to the honeymoon, though Lucifer had managed to distract her well enough that she hadn't dwelled too much on Trixie's absence.

And, really, much as she loved her daughter, she hadn't wanted to bring her along. She had considered suggesting it to Lucifer, just to see the look on his face as he struggled between his desire to make his fiancee happy in every way and his equally-strong need for some extended grown-up time when they didn't have to worry about Trixie barging into the room.

It had only happened the once, and she'd had a talk about the importance of knocking, but Chloe had suspected Maze's hand in that little interruption.

"I am," Chloe agreed, and she was. More than happy, she was content, down to her core; contentment, for her, had always been more difficult to achieve.

Dan, watching her with a funny little smile, offered over a bundle of envelopes and small packages. "Here's your mail."

"Thanks. I really appreciate you dealing with that." Chloe took the mail and settled it on the table, wondering at Dan's expression. She glanced at the topmost item.

Oh.

_Chloe Decker Morningstar_ , plain as day, was emblazoned on the envelope. She eyed the return address: junk mail. Of course.

"Wow, that was fast," she murmured. "I didn't even finish all the paperwork yet."

Dan didn't say anything, but she knew. She remembered all the discussions prior to their wedding, the hurt when she'd told him that she was going to keep her name.

"I've always been John Decker's kid," she'd explained, her eyes begging him to understand why she couldn't do this for him, how important it was for her to keep her father's name. Even years after his death, it had still been so raw; changing her name would have felt like a betrayal.

They'd talked about it again when they'd found out that she was pregnant: would it be weird for her to have a different last name than their daughter? Should they hyphenate? In the end, they'd maintained the status quo: neither of them entirely happy, but neither willing to push for something better. It was their marriage in a nutshell.

"Look, I get it." Dan spoke gently, startling Chloe into meeting his gaze. "I'm not upset."

"I should have told you," Chloe replied, an apology in her voice.

Dan shook his head. "No, you shouldn't have. It's your business, and Lucifer's. And I know this isn't about him making you happier than I did, even though he does." Chloe started to protest, but Dan shook his head once more, with the boyish smile that had made Chloe fall in love with him all those years ago. "He does. And that's a good thing, Chlo."

"Changing my name just... felt right," Chloe said, trying to explain. "I mean, I'm not the person I was when we got married."

She and Lucifer had also discussed what he'd referred to 'the name sitch' as well, and, oddly enough, Chloe had been the one to push for her name change. She hadn't even been sure why it had mattered so much to her, but it had.

"You'll still be you, whatever your name is," Lucifer had said, clearly a little puzzled over the thought she was putting into the decision. When she'd made a face and asked him to be _helpful, for once_ , he'd suggested, joking, "Should we invent a whole new name, for the both of us? It seems only fair. Morningdeck? No, that sounds like something else." He'd offered a lascivious grin, one that had lightened into honest delight as he'd suggested, "Ooh, no, Deckerstar!" and she'd had to talk him out of that, because _no_. And then he'd shown just how helpful he could be, and they'd stopped talking for a while.

"Hey, Earth to Chloe," Dan said, laughing. "Where'd you go?"

Managing not to blush, Chloe replied, "You really don't want to know, Dan. I mean, there's being supportive - which you are, and I'm so grateful - and then there's hearing details."

"Ah. Yeah, no. I don't want details." Dan made a face, adding, "While you were off in newlywed memory la-la land, I was saying that if it felt right, then I'm glad you did it. And I'm talking about changing your name," he added, with amused emphasis.

Chloe smiled, covering his hand with hers. "Thanks, Dan. I'm glad you understand."

"Hey, I just want you to be happy," Dan replied, his voice warm with sincerity.

"I am," Chloe replied, still not entirely able to comprehend it all.

If someone had told her years ago that she would be happily married to Lucifer Morningstar, the actual Devil, she probably would have questioned that person's sanity. But it had happened, despite the miscommunications, the celestial plotting, and the strippers (no; exotic dancers, and Candy had stood up with Lucifer at the wedding), and Chloe couldn't be happier.


End file.
